CCC's Biggest Adventure
by Silver Serenade
Summary: Another one of those stories where some people end up in Middle-Earth... Only these people happen to be VERY insane.
1. The Saga Begins?

CCC's Biggest Adventure?  
  
  
  
CCC? What's that? Well, it's a chat room, and it's got quite an odd assortment of people, all friends. They've had great adventures in their time… They've been to Hogwarts, Over the Rainbow, and almost any place you could imagine… Well, every where except Middle-Earth, that is. Sha had been one of the very few whom ever read the Tolkien works before the Lord of the Rings movie came out. Well, the movie came out, and Sha saw her friends, one by one, reading the book. They soon realized the book is greater than the movie, and that is the reason this fic is based (MOSTLY) off the wonderful book, and not the almost-wonderful movie. Anyway, on with the fic. This is from the strange mind of me, Sha, and any changing of Tolkien's characters is either for amusement or an accident. I take no claim to Tolkien's works; he's the nifty dude who thought all this stuff up. I'm just saying what would happen if the insane asylum escapees of CCC some how landed in Middle Earth. I take no claim to my friend's personalities.. That would just be weird. Oh, you have to excuse me if I give myself more lines. It's hard not to give yourself lines.  
  
It starts on a dark and windy night somewhere in cyber space. Wait, it's not windy in cyberspace. Well, it starts on a night in cyber space. The CCCers are having their normal random conversations, when the subject of Tolkien came up.  
  
"Wouldn't it be awesome if we could meet the Middle Earth peoples?" Giada sighed.  
  
"Legolas…" Mandy nodded in agreement.  
  
"Aragorn… Hmm… You know, it would be pretty cool. I'd love to meet Shelob. She might inspire me, or something. You never know!" Sha grinned evilly.  
  
"GOLLUM DOESN'T WORSHIP SHELOB! Tolkien lies." Kelsie blurted out, eyes like daggers, directed at Sha.  
  
"Whoa, cool it! I wasn't going to bring that up. But Tolkien doesn't lie. Gollum worshiped Shelob, and you know it."  
  
Kelsie just continued glaring at Sha.  
  
"And while you two duke it out, I'll get to talk to Aragorn." Constance grinned.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! Not before I do!" Sha jumped up and tackled Constance. This was a common occurrence in CCC. Well, people getting tackled. Not Sha tackling Constance.  
  
The room sat in silence for a few moments, until Dawni entered.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?"  
  
"Eh, we're just discussing Middle Earth." At Giada's words, CCC shook with unbelievable force. The six found themselves in a rather green place, with lots of hills.  
  
"Um. Where are we?" Misty pondered.  
  
"I'm a paranoid android if I knew…" Giada whispered.  
  
"FOURTY-TWO!" Shrieked Kelsie.  
  
Sha chuckled and shook her head. Something, it appeared, had triggered them to go somewhere. But they had no clue what kind of something, and why it had sent them wherever it had sent them. The group sat down, rather like a group of extras in some bad movie, all at one time.  
  
Just as they had sat down, a cart with a hobbit and some dude with a weird hat in it went by.  
  
"Does that look familiar to you?" Constance queried, poking Kelsie in the ribs.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Looks familiar to me, too" Mandy added, her eyes following the cart.  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Very familiar."  
  
"Not to me." Dawni shrugged. Americans always saw movies before she did, anyway, so it really didn't surprise her.  
  
Sha grinned evilly and stood up. She took a quick leap, and before others knew what was going on, Sha was seated on the back of the cart. The others followed her lead, and the group was carted off to Hobbiton in style. Well, not really.  
  
"Umm. So, do we know where we're at yet?" Dawni blinked as the others looked at her in amazement. "It's only 57 days until my wedding, I'd like to be back home in time."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Giada sputtered.  
  
"The journey of the Ring took ages! I used to have the time calculated, but I've forgotten, and I don't have my books with me… OH no! Now I'm not going to be able to read The Silmarillion tonight!" Sha fidgeted.  
  
Constance rolled her eyes and there was still a blank expression on Dawni's face.  
  
"We're in Middle-Earth, Dawni." Mandy said with some sympathy. "You know, where The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings trilogy take place."  
  
"Oh!" Dawni nodded. "The Hobbit… I've read that. I would have seen the Lord of the Rings movie, but the preview scared me."  
  
"It scared me, too." Sha nodded solemnly.  
  
By now, as you can imagine, the not so acute ears of Gandalf and Frodo had picked up the girls jabbering. Gandalf pulled the cart to a stop, and turned around.  
  
"Well, what do we have here, sitting amongst my fireworks?" Gandalf asked, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"Well, they definitely look odd." Frodo nodded.  
  
"FRODO! AHHHH!" Kelsie and Sha screamed together, with quite a note of horror.  
  
Giada got a rather dreamy look on her face, but not as dreamy as the look that would appear on it later, but then again, that's later.  
  
Med, whom had suddenly appeared besides the others, took this chance to speak.  
  
"Er, well, we're… people. Female men?" She blinked, wondering if that sounded right. "We come from another world and time. We just somehow appeared here. We know all about you, though! You're Frodo, and you're…" Sha's hand flew up and covered Med's mouth.  
  
"They're suspicious of people that know too much, remember?" Sha whispered to Med.  
  
Gandalf grinned and shook his head, having, of course, heard Sha's comment.  
  
"We're from the future. We've heard all about you, and if we said anything else, you'd know too much about your own future and it would throw the whole space-time continuum off, and there would be a whole alternate future, and then we'd have to come back again and set everything right and try to go back to the real future…" Giada continued rambling on about the space-time continuum, announcing with great pride that she knew time travel was possible, and they had now proved it.  
  
Frodo broke in, rather timidly, "Well, we better hurry, Bilbo will be worried… He's so excited about his party."  
  
"I wouldn't blame him…" Sha sighed, a dreamy look encompassing her eyes as she thought to the great adventure of the Fellowship…  
  
  
  
WAH! To be continued! I know it's short, but it will (hopefully) go through the whole journey of the fellowship, so if you've never read the books, and don't want to have it all spoiled for you, don't read any more… And the whole space time continuum and alternate year thing is from Back the Future. The fourty-two and paranoid android is from the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. I recommend reading the HHGG series. Anyway, review, and I'll write more. Kelsie has got to at least meet Gollum, and I've at least got to meet Aragorn, and Mandy's at least got to meet Legolas, and Dawni's at least got to find out what the whole Fellowship thing is about! Well, take care =D  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
P.S. Gollum worshipped Shelob. So ha. 


	2. Err.. OK.. That was Weird.

A few days had passed, and the 7 CCCers were quite excited about everything that was happening. They had arrived, as most of them had assumed, in Middle-Earth, at the exact time of the beginning of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Bilbo had allowed them to come to 'his' party, despite the fact that it would throw off the number of guests invited.  
  
"Just pretend we aren't there!" Giada had pleaded.  
  
"Yes, we're not hobbits, so we don't count!" Med had begged, and Bilbo, being his compassionate self, allowed them to stay. At the present, the group was lounging on a hill, discussing the events.  
  
"Only 55 days until my wedding… Oh, it's getting close. We better be back in time!" Dawni mournfully said. "Though I am quite excited to find out what happens. This party looks like it could be awesome!"  
  
"Don't worry, Dawni. We've gone back in time, not just changed positions. Some kind of odd tesseract, I would think. I just wish I knew what exactly caused it. Maybe there's some word or phrase that acted like a port-key…" Giada's voice faded off as she thought about the possibilities.  
  
Sha shook her head. This could change the whole way the Lord of the Rings books were written, which could, in fact, change the course of literature. So many things were inspired and based on Tolkien's works, and here they were, messing it up. And how would they get back? Were they subject to stay here forever? Well, considering I'm writing this story, and I hate when I think strange thoughts like this, we will just skip over what Sha is thinking, and get back to the story.  
  
The 22nd of September arrived sooner than expected, and Bilbo was nearly high with giddiness. The CCCers stood apart from the party, just observing, and were amazed to see it happen just as Tolkien had described it. Proof to Sha that Tolkien did not lie. Kelsie was thinking the exact same thing, but realized that if she brought this up, she would be proven wrong, so she kept her mouth shut, hoping, secretly, silently, that at one point, the events playing out before them would differ from the book and she could point at Sha and let out a great 'ha!' We will see. We will see. But I highly doubt it.  
  
Suddenly, Bilbo disappeared from his spot in front of all the guests.  
  
"Must have given his speech." Med whispered. Heads nodded in agreement. Dawni just blinked with a rather blank expression pasted on her face. 54 days and counting…  
  
The party continued on, without Bilbo's presence, and the CCCers headed back to Bag End. They all, excepting Dawni, knew that Gandalf would be meeting with Bilbo there, and they wanted to get in on the excitement. Gandalf and Bilbo's discussion was carried out, exactly as in the books, and Giada paced impatiently. Things were getting boring. She couldn't wait to meet a certain someone, and that wouldn't happen for at least a day. Med headed back the party.  
  
"I want to meet Merry. You guys can come with me, if you want…"  
  
It was at that instant that a few more CCCers landed in on top of Sha and Kelsie.  
  
"Whoops. Sorry, Sha. HEY! Where are we?" Sham blinked and looked around.  
  
"Sham? Kayla? What are you two doing here?" Constance blinked, rather irate. Of all the people to show up…  
  
"We were just talking about you freaks and how we hadn't seen you in a few days, and then I said I wondered where you were, and here we are." Sham shrugged.  
  
Kayla just blinked and looked around, apparently too shocked for words.  
  
"Welcome to Middle Earth!" Sha beamed.  
  
"You mean, that place you freaks talk about all the time? Lord of the Rings or something like that?" Kayla asked, obviously not happy with being wherever this place was.  
  
"Yep." Kelsie nodded.  
  
"Oh, great." Kayla groaned. "Do we know how to get back? Do we know how we got here?"  
  
"Umm… Not exactly." Med replied.  
  
"Well, I hope we get out of here soon." Kayla sighed, and Dawni nodded in agreement. With a flash of lightning that looked mysteriously like the number forty-two, Kayla and Dawni disappeared.  
  
"Umm…" Constance said.  
  
"I hope that took them back home…" Kelsie blinked. "But forty-two… forty… two…"  
  
"'Twas the mice," Sha nodded seriously.  
  
Then, for lack of anything better to do, the chapter ended abruptly. The next chapter poked its head out and promised to be better than this one, and to actually have some action in it. It also promised to be longer.  
  
  
  
Yeah. This chapter sucked. I think. Tell me what you think. I'll do better next time, I promise. At least, I'll try. Oh, and for a little foreshadowing… Kayla and Dawni aren't gone for good =D 


	3. Back to the Future?

Back to the Future?  
  
  
  
Welcome to the next installment of this crazy story... read on to find out WHAT happens. I know you're in suspense.  
  
The troop of futuristic girls found themselves standing in the shadows of Bilbo's hobbit-hole, Med muttering something about how she could be meeting Merry right now, rather than watching Bilbo pack. Sha grinned and shook her head. She knew that any moment Gandalf would appear.  
  
While they were waiting, a very purple thought struck Giada's brain. This was Frodo's 33rd birthday. The journey of the ring didn't start until he was in his fifties. That was at least seventeen years in the future. Were they doomed to stay here that long? Seventeen years… Just then, Gandalf entered and conversed with Bilbo. Kelsie's eyes grew wide at the discussion between the two. Even though she had read the books, she had an ominous feeling – that something was going to happen to either Gandalf or Bilbo.  
  
Then, Just as Giada leaned over to tell Sham about the seventeen years, the world around them began to move rapidly. Figures flew around the room. Constance yelled out,  
  
"Ok, who hit the fast forward button?"  
  
"'Twasn't me!" Kelsie yelled back, for it felt that if one didn't yell, you wouldn't be heard. But it wasn't just one, it was six people. Oh well. They still yelled, anyway.  
  
Sha opened her mouth and a blood-curdling scream came forth. Then, without warning, the fast-forwardingish-whatever-it-was stopped.  
  
"Well, that was easy," Sha grinned.  
  
"For you, maybe," Med complained, rubbing her ear, attempting to rub out the echo of the scream.  
  
Frodo walked by then, a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"Frodo!" Sham yelled.  
  
Frodo promptly jumped and nearly fainted of shock.  
  
"Well, it's been a while since I've seen you. All the signs… Ah, well."  
  
Sha raised her eyebrow and glanced at Kelsie. Kelsie just shrugged and poked Constance. Constance looked like she was about to fall asleep, so poking her was a good move in this particular situation.  
  
"Err, how long exactly?" Med queried.  
  
"Well, about seventeen years. Give or take a year."  
  
Giada's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Seventeen years and we still haven't met Sam!"  
  
"And we haven't gotten any older!" Sham exclaimed.  
  
There was a knock at a window.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo exclaimed and ran over to the window.  
  
"Curiouser and curiouser," Kelsie mused.  
  
"That sounds more like something I would say," Giada blinked.  
  
"Yeah, but I haven't said anything in a while," Kelsie grinned.  
  
"Well, neither have I!" Constance snorted.  
  
"You both have now, so just shush," Med rolled her eyes and turned to Gandalf and Frodo. The two greeted each other then started discussing the Ring. The girls just sat silently listening until Gandalf announced that discussing such things was better to be left for daylight. That was the signal for everyone to retire for the night. Constance was quite overjoyed at this.  
  
The next morning, the girls were treated to an amazing hobbit-breakfast. They sat back and enjoyed the beautiful spring-ish Shire morning. Frodo broke the silence, asking Gandalf to continue what he had been speaking about the previous night. Gandalf gave girls a look out of the corner of his eye, then said,  
  
"Alright, as they appear to know what's going to happen."  
  
Gandalf then began telling the story of the Great Rings. Sam could be heard cutting the lawn outside, and Giada attempted to conceal a squeak of joy and failed. Gandalf glared at her, and then continued. Gandalf mentioned Saruman and Sha muttered "traitor" under her breath, and then turned her attention back to Gandalf. The conversation turned darker, but yet not one pair of eyes turned from Gandalf. Except for Constance, maybe, who was about to dose off again. Hobbit beds are not as comfortable as they appear.  
  
Then, Gandalf had Frodo examine the Ring. Gandalf then tossed It into the fire. Sham gasped, as she was a major dork and had never read the books and therefore had no clue what happens.  
  
The Ring was retrieved from the fire and Gandalf spoke in a deep voice.  
  
"This is the Master-ring, the One Ring to rule them all."  
  
At this, Constance woke with a start and Sham gasped again. I think Sham has a thing for gasping. Or maybe I have a thing for writing Sham as a gasping person. Either is possible.  
  
Frodo sat emotionless, then asked how the Ring could have come to him. At this Gandalf began telling the whole history of the Ring. As the story turned to Smeagol, the Gollum, Kelsie let out a little sigh and listened harder. Her theory of how Gollum wasn't all bad was proved in Gandalf words, and she smiled smugly to herself. Gandalf spoke of how the Ring would have to be taken from the Shire, to Mordor, and the troop shook their heads simultaneously. The journey of the Ring… Then, Gandalf reached over and plucked up Sam. Giada's face then displayed the dreamiest look that would ever appear upon her face. She had to restrain herself from smacking Gandalf's hand. She new because of what happened, Sam would join Frodo on the quest, and would be an immense help.  
  
  
  
SO! What happens? Do they DIE? Do the return to the future? Do those missing people come back from the future? Will the girls go with the Fellowship? Will Giada propose to Sam and dump the Kleenex? Only time will tell!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PS – Aragorn could kick Sam's but any day ^^ 


End file.
